


He Dressed Me Up in Finery

by alexxphoenix42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Clothes, F/M, Faked Death, M/M, Pining, Poetry, Realizations, Reichenbach, Remix, Reunions, dressing your bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:44:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42
Summary: This poem is a remix of the lovely storyDressedby  Anyawen, written most happily for Wits on Tap 2017.Sherlock feels the need to update John's meager wardrobe with items of better taste. John eventually lets him.





	He Dressed Me Up in Finery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dressed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910514) by [Anyawen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen). 



> +++++++
> 
> This poem is a rondeau, a form which harkens back to thirteenth-century France. It was named after the French word for "round," mimicking the rhythm of a song or dance with its repeated refrain, and two rhyming sounds threaded throughout.
> 
> +++++++

~*~*~

He dressed me up in finery  
This man who thinks I cannot see  
How cashmere, silk, and linen look  
Much better than the clothes I took,  
The ones that traveled well with me

Though simple jumpers suited she,  
I missed his gifts of luxury,  
And how his careful glances shook  
when he dressed me up in finery

He cheated death in infamy,  
a wraith returned triumphantly.  
I played the pawn, he played the rook,  
He left new clothes upon my hook.  
He welcomed me back at 221b  
where he dressed me up in finery

~*~*~


End file.
